


(Don't) Forget Me

by Cameliagirlatheart



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 5 +1, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Phone Calls, Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameliagirlatheart/pseuds/Cameliagirlatheart
Summary: 5 times Eggsy called the number and 1 time he actually remembered it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kingsman fic!  
> In the movie, Harry threatens to dart Eggsy after the bar scene. It made me wonder if he'd actually darted him before, and it was not the first time Eggsy asked for his help. As such, this was born. Unbetad. If you spot any mistakes, or I offend in anyway, please tell me! Reviews and Kudos are much appreciated :)

Harry receives his first call approximately two years after giving what was left of the Unwin family the medal.

He and his mother have just been evicted from the house after failing to pay the rent for over four months. When Harry finds him, he's scared and shivering outside the place he once called home, thinner than how Harry remembers him, but his eyes light up when he realises that help has come.

Harry talks to the landlord, smooths things over and helps them out for a bit. It's a pretty welcome break from the blood and turmoil that he's seen over the past few weeks. He's almost surprised by how diplomatic and peaceful the whole exchange is. The landlord welcomes the pair back with both arms after he sees exactly how much Harry is willing to pay him to keep them in comfort.

Unfortunately, Michelle's rather less happy about the whole situation. Harry doesn't blame her. But when she starts snarking at him, letting slip some unfortunate details, he has no choice but to shoot the landlord with an amnesia dart.

He originally plans on leaving it as that, until he figures that she'll always be uncomfortable with living on what she believes is his charity. So he darts her too, and, upon discovering that the little Gary Unwin has been watching the whole thing from his cocoon of a threadbare blanket, uses his watch for the third time that evening.

He carries the family to bed, and drags the landlord into the living room. When he leaves, he's confident that the whole thing is behind him, that he's finally paid his penance, after two years of agonizing wait.

\----

The problem with amnesia darts is that they cause amnesia.

Harry realises that that is most probably common sense, and yet he somehow doesn't make the connection until almost a third of a decade later. Eggsy and his mother both can't remember that they ever called for help, and still believe he owes them a favour, although he doubts the latter will ever be inclined to take him up on the offer.

In a way, they're not wrong. Harry will never stop owing them favours. So he doesn't hesitate when Eggsy calls him up, three years after the first incident, expecting another mission similar to the previous time.

It's a diplomatic mission, again. The only issue is, this time, the mark is none other than Eggsy's own mother. She doesn't want him to continue gymnastics, but Eggsy, a fatherless preteen who has finally found his calling in life after wandering around for years without anything to call his own, is desperate to work his way into the Olympic team.

He can't force her to go through the same thing again, to worry every day over whether it'll be the last time she sees her son, to one day have to receive the bad news that he is gravely injured or, worse, dead. He's certainly the least qualified person in the entire world to persuade her to allow him to continue, so he doesn't.

It breaks his heart, but he doesn't manage to. He's chased out of the house, as he very rightly should, and fails miserably at helping Eggsy. He's quite amazed by Eggsy's surprisingly mature reaction. He says he understands, that he wouldn't want to cause his mother anymore worry or heartbreak, that he'll stop if she truly wants him to.

He wonders how a child like Eggsy can understand the situation so much better than Harry ever has. He guesses he'll have to keep on wondering, but he can't help but feel that Michelle is extremely lucky for the men she's had in her life (bar him, of course) and has raised her son expertly.

Before he leaves, he realises that he hasn't really granted Eggsy an actual favour, and doesn't want him to believe he's used it up, so he darts both him and his mother. He uses a less potent one for him, so he'll wake up the next day and believe all the events that have passed were all a dream, allowing him to reach his eventual decision on his own.

\----

What he said about Michelle being lucky with men, he definitely has to take back.

Dean Baker is a piece of work, but Michelle loves him, despite it all. And Eggsy knows this. So when Dean is taken in for the possession of several bags of highly illicit substances, Harry is not surprised to receive a call from Eggsy to help him.

Harry knows that Eggsy has tried to persuade Michelle to stay away from him. It was only after repeated tries did Eggsy realise that his mother can only be happy with Dean by her side, so he decides to help him out, hoping against all hope that Dean will be much better than he seems.

Harry cannot bear to do it, it seems to utterly wrong to condemn the Unwin family to that man, so absolutely against what he is meant to be doing. And yet, Eggsy is resolute, positively begs for it when he meets him.

Harry quickly realises that he cannot refuse Eggsy, cannot say no to him. He doesn't pause to consider the implications of this. He merely rings up some people at the police station and tell them that Dean is in fact an informant of his.

That doesn't stop him from hitting Baker (he quickly decides that the man only deserves to be acknowledged by his surname, if at all) when the latter threatens Eggsy and Michelle. He quickly realises what he's done, and darts all three of them, making his escape through a backdoor. In his bespoke suit and oxfords (not brogues), he looks fairly conspicuous in the neighbourhood.

He feels like a coward, and knows that, despite whatever he said about wanting to help the Unwins, he has definitely made their lives worse.

\----

A few years later, Daisy is born. Harry quickly receives a call begging for help.

They've no money to support her, they're barely feeding themselves. Any money they have is used on alcohol. The life of a drug lord, while overly-glamourised in television, hardly pays. Harry knows that Michelle will absolutely refuse to take any help from him, even now, more than a decade after that tragic mistake. He highly doubts that she ever will.

So he poses as someone else, pretends that he is the director of a charity project which aims to offer baby supplies to low-income households. Merlin gives him a lot of shit for the sheer time it takes to legalise his venture, and sends him to the worst of missions for the whole of a month.

Arthur is absolutely pissed at him for using Kingsman money to help a dead non-Kingsman's family, and docks his pay. He decides to expand the charity to other households in the area. It's tremendously well received.

When he passes by, he darts Eggsy. It won't do for him to believe that the medal is a sham and that calling it doesn't give him any help from the organisation his father worked for. Besides, he enjoys helping the young man, who's steadily grown stronger, handsomer, and a good deal more responsible.

  
(He later discovers that Daisy suffers an allergic reaction to the milk he gave them. He doesn't believe he can actually help the family without messing up.)  
\----

The next call comes in only three months later. There is are shooters within the Estates. People are screaming, crying, praying for help. Out of all of them, only one's cries are actually answered.

When Harry goes in, he sees Eggsy blocking the front door, willing to take any bullets necessary for his family. He runs in and quickly disarms the shooters. People have already started filming him. It's going to be an absolute nightmare for Kingsman if this gets out.

Harry notes that Eggsy is a lot less scared than he once was. He's fitter, with the weary look of someone who has become rather used to holding the weight of the world on their shoulders. He wants to offer him a new life, get him out of there. And yet, he quit Royal Marines training for his mother. There's no real way Eggsy would ever be willing to leave his mother and Daisy, especially not with Dean around.

Besides, if he doesn't deal with the crisis right now, he won't actually be able to help him in anyway, not even in the future. Harry has never quite done anything with so much publicity. He quickly darts everybody within vicinity, and uses the new technology Merlin has developed to wipe their devices.

He watches the sleeping form of Eggsy sadly. He's bleeding. One of the bullets must have hit him. He quickly calls the ambulance and quietly makes an exit. Nobody can know that he's been there. He should actually be on a mission in Prague, after all.

He's rather fond of Eggsy. He's brave, and he's kind, and he decides to stop his train of thought right there.

He's content when he hears that Eggsy's injuries are minor. He waits for the next call, all the while hoping that he'll never get it. That things will take a turn for the better and he'll no longer have to step in when things get too rough for even a toughened boy like Eggsy.  
\----

Merlin tells him that he has to stop darting the boy if he wants to prevent long-term brain damage. Harry wishes he could exit in his life without having to force him to forget, but knows that it's an impossibility. The life of Gary "Eggsy" Unwin is not meant to have a man like him featuring prominently in his life. He is but a quiet protector in the background, squeezing in saving the family of he that saved his life between undercover missions and brutal killings.

He tells Merlin to develop a better amnesia dart.

\----

Harry realises that he has a tendency to be wrong.

Eggsy calls the number one last time, and finally, finally, Harry doesn't need to hide his identity. He's sad over Lancelot's death, of course. He was a fine agent, and served a brilliant 17 years, but his death also presents an opportunity. A chance to truly change Eggsy's life, such that he won't need Harry anymore.

He pretends that the idea of Eggsy not needing him is less painful that it actually is.

So he disarms Dean's gang of men, and pretends to want to shoot Eggsy (it pains him, how terrified he looks, as if he's never undergone it before). He's overjoyed, but not the least bit surprised, when Eggsy passes his secret test, and keeps his mouth shut even with Dean's threats and actions.

It's so utterly tantalising, the idea that he'll no longer have to stay within the shadows, saving Eggsy and making him forget. The idea that he'll finally be able to pay off this long-overdue debt, that he can finally put it past him. That, for once, nobody and nothing needs to be shot, other than a dog, of course (and even then it's only a blank).

But Harry's wrong, because of course he is. Eggsy doesn't become Lancelot, and Harry is faced with the possibility of having to try and help him, all while making everything worse all over again. Everything he's done only seems to aggravate the situation, because now Eggsy is disappointed, and on the brink of getting into fights with his stepfather, and will have to return to his old life, despite knowing of the possibility of a better one, a one where he counts and can make a difference.

And the thing about nobody getting shot is also totally off.

Harry Hart gets shot in the head. It's not with an amnesia dart.

Eggsy briefly considers whether he can shoot himself with his wrist-watch, and forget about everything that has passed over the months.


End file.
